Skye
by ErsatzE
Summary: Une jeune fille est vendue sur un marché aux esclaves à un mystérieux homme aux yeux de glace. OC
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Librement inspiré des **_**Aventures d'Alex Rider **_**d'A. Horowitz**

« Sans déc', les marchés aux esclaves existaient toujours ! », pensai-je. Si cette information s'ajoutait à ma culture générale, j'aurais préféré qu'elle ne se fasse pas à mes dépens. Expérimenter moi-même l'esclavage ne rentrait pas en ligne de compte dans mes projets immédiats. Et pourtant, voilà que j'étais dans un entrepôt désaffecté qui sentait l'huile de vidange et l'acier.

Nous étions plusieurs, enfants et adolescents. Le plus jeune ne devait pas avoir cinq ans, la plus âgée seize. Exceptée moi, qui en avais dix-neuf. Mais avec ma petite taille et mes traits enfantins, on me donnait souvent beaucoup moins. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle on m'avait enlevé. Plus on est jeunes, plus on est malléables.

Je ne savais pas ce que nos kidnappeurs attendaient de nous avant qu'un acheteur ne se présente. On nous avait revêtus de sous-vêtements blancs quasi transparents qui ne cachaient rien et nos cheveux avaient été relevés en queue de cheval afin de nous dégager le visage. Nos mains menottées étaient reliées à une corde épaisse qui courait derrière nous, elle-même accrochée à des anneaux de fer fixés au mur. Nous avions tous faim et soif. Cela faisait une journée entière que nous avions été enlevés et nous n'avions eu droit qu'à un bol d'eau chacun. Au début, le nouvel arrivant essayait bien de se débattre ou de hurler mais une mitraillette pointée sur sa poitrine par le gardien le dissuadait bien vite. Ça m'avait mis hors de moi. J'aurais voulu les mordre, les frapper de mon poing, leur briser les bijoux de famille mais la vue de l'arme m'avait réduite au silence. J'attendais de voir ce qu'il se passerait avant de tenter une évasion. Il était hors de question que je reste prisonnière sans me défendre. Pour l'instant, mieux valait rester sage et entière.

Ainsi donc, un acheteur était venu. Il avait attendu que le chef désigne un enfant bouclé au gardien qui le détacha avant de tendre de grosses liasses de billets. Je n'en avais pas cru mes yeux. Nous allions être vendus ! Comme du bétail à une foire ! J'avais l'impression de revenir au Moyen-Âge. Ce n'était pas possible, l'esclavage n'existait plus. Et pourtant, n'entendions-nous pas de temps à autre un journaliste parler du démantèlement d'un trafic humain ? Je croyais que ça n'existait qu'en Europe de l'est ou en Thaïlande. Comme j'avais pu être naïve ! L'avidité humaine ne s'arrêtait pas à la frontière de l'Europe occidentale. L'enfant bouclé était parti, les larmes coulant sur ses joues. J'avais eu du mal à retenir les miennes. Il ne reverrait jamais sa famille, son avenir avait disparu. Dieu seul savait ce qu'il aurait à faire pour l'acheteur. Désormais, sa vie ne lui appartenait plus.

L'homme que je pensais être le chef passait son temps derrière un écran d'ordinateur ou au téléphone. Chacun des prisonniers avait été photographié. J'imaginais que le chef devait avoir un site où il postait les photos afin de trouver des clients. Ça me révulsait.

Les uns après les autres, les enfants partaient. Ils n'étaient pas remplacés par de nouveaux arrivants. Nous parlions tous anglais, avec le même accent; nous devions venir du même endroit. Peut-être ne voulaient-ils par attirer l'attention sur eux en enlevant trop d'enfants à la fois dans la même région?

Quand notre nombre eut diminué de moitié, un autre homme entra et le gardien s'avança vers moi. C'était mon tour à présent de disparaître. Je devais saisir ma chance. J'avais remarqué que le gardien plaçait sa mitraillette derrière son dos quand il nous détachait, afin de ne pas être gêné. Il ôtait une à une nos menottes de la corde avant de nous les remettre. C'était le moment ou jamais. Quand la corde fut ôtée, je mis mes deux mains encore liées ensemble autour de la nuque de l'homme et le projetais violemment contre le mur. Il n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Assommé, il s'écroula lamentablement au sol. Un sourire sarcastique serait né sur mes lèvres si je n'avais pas déjà été en train de courir vers la seule sortie existante, c'est-à-dire celle derrière le client. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait des réflexes. Il m'attrapa au vol à la taille et me plaqua contre son torse d'une main, l'autre occupée à me serrer les poignets avec une telle force que je sentais déjà des bleus apparaître.

Le chef s'était relevé précipitamment de sa chaise et s'avança vers nous, des excuses plein la bouche. Dès qu'il fut assez près de moi, je lui envoyai un formidable coup de genou dans les parties. C'est fou ce que ça pouvait détendre !

-Sale porc ! Comment osez-vous vendre des enfants ! Vous n'avez aucune conscience ! J'espère que vous brûlerez en enfer !, lui criai-je à la figure avec d'autres joyeusetés moins polies tout en me débattant contre la poigne de l'acheteur.

Je lui écrasai violemment le pied et celui-ci dut en avoir assez car il me plaqua contre le mur et approcha son visage à deux centimètres du mien.

-Je te conseille de rester tranquille si tu ne veux pas que je te casse un bras.

Ma rage retomba subitement face à son ton glacial et à ses yeux d'un bleu non moins polaire. Sur quel tordu étais-je tombée ? J'étais pétrifiée par sa prestance. Il faisait froid dans le dos. Les jambes soudain tremblantes, j'arrêtai immédiatement de bouger et mon cerveau se mit en mode pause. Après avoir jeté quelques billets au sol, il m'entraîna vers une voiture garée juste devant l'entrepôt. Mon regard s'attarda sur ces billets. Voilà ce que valait ma vie désormais : quelques dollars sur le marché aux esclaves.

L'homme me fit entrer dans la voiture, à l'arrière. Il prit place à mes côtés.

-Attache-toi, fut le seul mot qu'il prononça de tout le trajet.

Je m'exécutai. La voiture démarra. Le chauffeur m'était invisible, caché par une séparation. Avant de rentrer dans la voiture, j'avais eu le temps de remarquer que les vitres étaient teintes. L'intérieur était luxueux, cuir et finitions en métal. Pendant quelques instants, le véhicule roula sans modifier son allure. Au premier arrêt, un feu rouge, je tentai d'ouvrir la portière. Evidemment, ce fut un échec. Je retins un soupir. Du coin de l'œil, je pus voir l'acheteur afficher un discret sourire narquois. J'eus une soudaine et violente envie de lui faire ravaler son rictus.

-Ben quoi ? Il fallait bien que j'essaie.

En attendant d'arriver à destination, j'entrepris d'examiner, discrètement j'espérais, le client. Il portait un pantalon noir d'un tissu luisant, une chemise blanche, une veste noire et des chaussures de cuir. L'ensemble était simple mais classe. D'autant plus classe que le physique de l'homme ne gâchait en rien la beauté de l'habit. Il était plus grand que la moyenne, sans être immense. Un mètre quatre-vingts, quatre-vingt-cinq je dirais approximativement. Il avait le teint pâle sans être blafard, les cheveux courts blonds et, comme j'avais pu le voir de très, trèèès près, les yeux bleu glace. Couleur iceberg, tout comme ce qu'il dégageait. En effet, en plus d'avoir l'habit et le physique, il dégageait un certain charisme. Voire même un charisme certain. Il devait magnétiser son entourage dès qu'il pénétrait dans une pièce. Il devait surtout les intimider profondément. Je n'aimerais pas le voir en colère. N'empêche : il m'avait achetée mais je comptais bien lui échapper dès que possible.

Je n'eus pas le temps de pousser plus avant ma réflexion car il me tendit une tunique noire tout en me lançant un regard qui disait qu'il n'avait rien perdu de mon examen au rayon X sur sa personne. J'avais difficilement ma salive. Décidément, il faisait vraiment froid dans le dos. J'enfilai le vêtement, heureuse de pouvoir cacher ma nudité. Parce que oui, chez moi, une brassière et une culotte à moitié transparente, ça laissait voir plus de choses que ça n'en cachait.

La voiture s'arrêta et avant que la portière ne s'ouvre, il me prit le bras et me serra contre lui :

-Un seul mot, un seul geste déplacé et je te le fais payer très cher. Compris ?

J'acquiesçai fébrilement. En d'autres lieux, je lui aurais lancé à la figure ce que je pensais de son attitude mais le revolver caché dans sa veste que je sentais dans mon dos me fit ravaler ma salive. Dieu que je haïssais être aussi impuissante !

Il me fit descendre du véhicule, tout en me tenant le bras. Il était doué : il me tenait de telle façon que je ne pouvais m'échapper mais un œil extérieur n'aurait vu qu'un homme donnant son bras à une femme.

Nous étions devant un hôtel et quel hôtel ! Un véritable palace ! Des jardinières débordaient des balcons, des lumières brillaient à la façade. Le hall était entièrement marbré et des miroirs décoraient les murs. Dans l'un d'eux, je me vis, les yeux cernés, les cheveux emmêlés et le regard perdu. Personne n'était là, ce que je trouvais étrange. Quoique. Il devait être dans les trois heures du matin. Le concierge devait être parti au lit depuis longtemps. En parlant de lit, je réprimai difficilement un bâillement. Nous prîmes un ascenseur tout aussi luxueux que le hall. Nous n'arrivâmes pas dans un couloir mais devant une immense porte vitrée. Okayyy…. Ca, c'était de la chambre ! L'homme passa une carte et tapa un digicode. La porte s'ouvrit. Et bien, personne ne risquait de rentrer sans y avoir été invité au moins !

Quand la porte se referma, j'eus l'impression d'entendre le couvercle d'un cercueil. La suite était immense et très, trop, luxueuse. Je ne sais pas qui était ce gars, mais il avait du pognon ! Un salon laissait place à un dressing qui ouvrait sur un autre salon. Ensuite, une cuisine genre bar à l'américaine était séparée des trois chambres par deux salles de bains. Y avait de la place ! Il me fit asseoir sur un tabouret haut perché de la cuisine et me regarda dans les yeux. Je ne sais pas si je m'habituerais jamais à un tel regard.

-Je vais mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Tu fais une seule tentative d'évasion et je t'attache toute la journée, en plus d'une punition dont tu te souviendras jusqu'à la fin de ta vie. Tu me déranges pendant que je suis occupé ou tu pénètres dans une autre chambre que la tienne, même conséquence. C'est clair.

-Oui, répondis-je avec ressentiment.

Il me lança un regard à congeler un glaçon mais ne dit rien d'autre que :

-As-tu faim ?

Je répondis positivement. J'aurais pu entamer une grève de la faim pour protester mais ça m'étonnerait que ça l'émeuve et je ne comptais pas m'affaiblir. Bien qu'il m'ait prévenu, j'essayerai de m'enfuir dès que possible. Pour l'instant, j'allais faire bonne figure pendant quelques jours, histoire d'endormir ses doutes. Même s'il devait se douter de mon caractère après m'avoir vu assommer le gardien.

Il me servit une assiettée de pâtes et posa une corbeille de fruits prêt de moi. Je mangeais avec appétit, affamée après mon jeûne forcé.

Il me conduisit ensuite à ma chambre et me désigna la sienne, à côté.

-Tu as la salle de bains de droite. Je t'expliquerai les règles plus en détail demain matin. Il y a des habits dans le placard et tout ce dont tu as besoin de la salle de bains.

Il quitta la pièce sans un bruit.

J'allai prendre une bonne douche et m'assoupis sur le lit, encore vêtue de la tunique noire.

Je me réveillai peu de temps après, une heure tout au plus. Des pensées gravitaient dans ma tête, m'empêchant de retrouver le sommeil.

Qu'allais-je devenir? Que me voulait cet homme? Quel sorte d'homme était-il pour oser acheter une personne, telle une marchandise? Je le questionnerai demain, je _voulais_ des réponses. Ne rien savoir m'était insupportable. J'apprendrai à connaître mon ennemi afin d'élaborer un plan d'évasion. Le plus tôt serait le mieux. Tant que j'étais à l'hôtel, je pourrais parvenir à contacter quelqu'un. Qui sait où il m'emmènerait plus tard.

Allongé sur le lit, les bras croisés sous sa tête, Yassen songeait à sa nouvelle acquisition. C'était la première fois qu'il s'adonnait à cette pratique esclavagiste. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin d'une personne dans sa vie. Il avait appris à vivre seul, depuis son plus jeune âge. Il avait agi par instinct, comme pour la plupart de ses actes. Il avait envie d'un contact humain _normal_. A force de vivre dans les milieu mafieux et terroristes, il avait perdu la notion de normalité en vigueur chez les Hommes. Et c'était une part de lui qu'il ne voulait pas perdre. Alors, il avait décidé de prendre quelqu'un avec lui. Pourquoi elle? Parce qu'elle semblait plus mature que les autres enfants et qu'il voulait avoir face à lui un adulte et non pas un enfant capricieux. Il avait eu confirmation de sa maturité lors de leur première rencontre. N'importe quel enfant aurait été pétrifié de peur ou aurait eu une crise de colère. Mais elle avait agi avec intelligence et préméditation. Elle avait aussi su s'arrêter, reconnaissant son hégémonie sur elle.


	2. Chapter 2

Étendue sur le lit de sa chambre aux murs rouges, Skye réfléchissait à son acheteur. Il était le genre d'homme sur lequel les femmes se retournaient dans la rue. Charmant, bien habillé, visiblement riche et poli. Pourtant, son regard froid et son attitude indifférente décourageaient toute approche. Il intriguait, oui, mais on ne voulait pas en savoir plus sur lui. Votre instinct vous intimait de vous tenir éloigné de cet homme.

Skye en avait peur. Elle ne savait ce qu'il lui voulait, pourquoi il avait besoin d'un esclave ni pourquoi il l'avait choisi elle. Certes, il avait pu se décider au hasard. Pourtant, un détail ou une particularité avait dû retenir son attention sur elle. La jeune fille n'avait rien de spécial, si ce n'était d'avoir eu une grand-mère indienne dont elle avait hérité les cheveux noirs et la peau tannée. Physiquement, rien ne détonnait en elle: taille moyenne, silhouette sportive grâce à la pratique du roller et du skate-board. Son style garçon manqué n'offusquait plus personne au 21° siècle. Evidemment, elle n'était pas plus bête que la plupart des autres jeunes de sa génération. Elle appréciait la géographie, détestait l'Histoire et était assez curieuse. Son père russe lui avait appris sa langue natale, qu'elle parlait avec plaisir. Riant souvent, elle détestait l'injustice et avait la fâcheuse tendance à se précipiter aux secours des autres, aux dépens de sa propre sécurité; quelques bleus attestaient de son intrépidité. Alors, pourquoi?

Peut-être ne fallait-il pas chercher bien loin: elle était jeune, en bonne santé, elle pouvait s'acquitter de n'importe quelle tâche sans difficultés. Skye s'inquiétait surtout de son statut de fille. Elle n'osait trop y penser mais il se pouvait qu'elle devienne une esclave sexuelle, à la merci de cet homme. Elle était assez âgée pour être au courant de ce genre de pratique et ne plus être naïve sur ce que lui réservait le sort. Cette idée la révoltait, la dégoûtait et la terrifiait plus que tout.

Par-dessus le marché, elle ignorait si elle serait libre à nouveau un jour. Elle chercherait à s'évader dès que possible mais son instinct lui disait que ce ne serait pas si évident avec cet homme imposant.

Que pensait sa famille? Son absence avait dû être remarqué depuis longtemps. La police la cherchait-elle avec les autres enfants disparus? Avait-elle le moindre indice? Elle revenait du parc où elle avait fait du skate quelques heures avec ses amis après les cours. Le chemin du retour la menait dans des ruelles peu fréquentées et c'est là qu'elle s'était sentie happée et jetée dans un véhicule. La scène avait duré cinq secondes, personne n'avait rien pu voir. Avec de la chance, des caméras de surveillance avaient pu filmer son enlèvement mais elle en doutait: ses ravisseurs étaient trop bien organisés pour se laisser prendre aussi facilement.

Après une dernière pensée pour sa famille et ses amis, épuisée, Skye s'endormit dans le lit aux draps de soie.


End file.
